In existing rooftop plantation, planting soil is usually placed in flower pots or laid on the rooftop. Flowers, plants and crops can be grown in the flower pots and on the rooftop to form a rooftop farmland or garden. The existing rooftop plantation may use rainwater as irrigation water. However, when rain is too heavy, there will be too much rainwater in the planting soil that will damage the plants. Furthermore, when rain is too heavy, planting soil and fertilizer will be washed away by rainwater and the surrounding environment will be polluted. Furthermore, conventional drainage pipes with drainage holes are employed to drain out rainwater in planting soil. However, these conventional drainage pipes are usually wrapped around by geotextile to filter the dirt from the drainage holes. However, after two to three years, the pipes will be blocked by the dirt.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the system and method for soil drainage and irrigation, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the system and method for soil drainage and irrigation, or consider the cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.